mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kousuke Sawaki
is one of the main protagonists of the Taimanin Arc of the Mahou Kaiju Series, who was introduced in the movie Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia as a young boy who is the brother of Asagi Igawa's late boyfriend Kyousuke Sawaki, and could transform into the tiger kaiju Taigaia. Appearance He is a very youthful-looking man with an average height, as well as spiked brown hair and sky-blue irises on his eyes. He wears a red headband. His outfit is a yellow shirt, purple vest and fingerless gloves, blue pants and indigo sandals. He also has bandage on his lower left cheek to cover the scar that he had while trying to protect Asagi. Personality Kousuke is a hot-blooded and determined boy who is always stubborn and headstrong as a result of his difficult childhood and rough times he faced during the events of Taigaia. Initially, he was crude and mean-spirited to everyone around him, especially to his eventual best friend Ryuunosuke Shirogane. This was the result of him having to deal being alone for the rest of his life after his only family and brother Kyousuke was killed by Asagi after he was turned into a monster by Oboro. Because of this, Kousuke came to hate the Taimanin. However, after being saved by Ryuunosuke, he wondered why he would save him if he gave off a bad impression as a rude boy. Then, he came to finally let go of all his troubles in the past after Mudou's defeat. Background Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia Senryuukaku vs. Mudou The Goddamn Samurai Gamera vs. MechaGamera Kousuke and Tatsurou Akiyama are called by the Justice Alliance of Earth to join them in fighting in the Second Korean War. Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kousuke soon formed an intimate relationship with Asagi, who had been his adoptive mother for thirteen years. However, while Asagi was on her mission in Tokyo Kingdom, Kousuke was cursed with a hex by an Underworld priest which turned him into an immobile ball of bloody flesh. He was then used by Oboro as a bait to take advantage of Asagi, threatening to kill him if she doesn't comply to her orders. Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Asagi Igawa In the aftermath of Kyousuke's death in Taigaia, by the end of Senryuukaku vs. Mudou, Asagi decided to raise the thirteen-year-old Kousuke as his surrogate mother in honor of her late boyfriend. In Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku however, his relationship with Asagi elevated into that of lovers and became her love interest, despite the fact that he and Asagi are more than a decade different in age. Ryuunosuke Shirogane When he met the Light Taimanin Ryuunosuke Shirogane, Kousuke originally held a grudge at him for trying to be friendly with him, especially when he knew that Ryuu is dating Sakura, the younger sister of Asagi, the one who killed his brother. He feared that Ryuu might take advantage of him because his relationship with Sakura and her family's history with Kyousuke. However, he grew to tolerate and eventually befriend Ryuu who became his best friend, partner and new big brother-like figure. Kyousuke Sawaki He was only a baby when his parents died and his older brother Kyousuke decided to raise him all by himself. Abilites * Mana sensitivity - Unlike his brother, his biological functions are that of a Magi which renders his body to be reactive to mana/chi. * Earth manipulation - * Kaiju Transformation - He is able to transform into the tiger kaiju Taigaia and back into his human form at will. Gallery Screenshots Kousuke_1.png Kousuke_3.png Kousuke_4.png Kousuke_as_a_ball_of_flesh.png Trivia * Kousuke was originally the one planned to be Sakura Igawa's love interest after his appearance in Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia, but this was latter dropped in favor of having Sakura being the girlfriend of his best friend Ryuunosuke Shirogane instead. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Taimanin Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Kaiju users Category:Children Category:Protagonists